deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion
Earl Sinclair vs Larry the Lion is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Disney vs DreamWorks! Despite their lazy natures, which of these animal-like sitcom dads is the deadliest? Interlude Wiz: Sitcom shows come in various titles, locations, stories, and characters. Boomstick: And that includes characters who are anthropomorphic animals like these two sitcom dads. Wiz: And even though they are lazy in their respective shows, they will also use their animal instincts as well as modern egos to prove that they are anything but lazy. Boomstick: Earl Sinclair, the dinosaur dad from 'Dinosaurs'... Wiz: ...and Larry, the lion dad from 'Father of the Pride'. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Earl Sinclair (cue the dramatic start of the Dinosaurs theme) Wiz: Over 60 million years ago, the dinosaurs have ruled our beloved earth, out populating the mammals. Boomstick: And the dinosaurs come in various shapes, sizes, and types, like the brontosaurus, the triceratops, and the Tyrannosaurus Rex. Wiz: In this battle though, is a dinosaur who is also known to be as the Mighty Megalosaurus, at least in his mind. Boomstick: His name is Earl Snead Sinclair. Earl Sinclair: Honey, I'm home. (Cue "I'm the baby, gotta love me") Wiz: Earl is the father of the Sinclair household, which include his wife, Fran; his mother in-law, Ethyl Phillips, and his three kids, Robbie, Charlene... Boomstick: And my personal favorite from his family, which is the Gollum-like cute baby dinosaur who is best known as Baby. Baby Sinclair: Gotta love me! Wiz: But onto Earl, though, he is known throughout the series to sit in front of the TV, expect his wife to make his dinner... Boomstick: That dinosaur was so lucky back when he and the others were alive then. Wiz: ...and when he does do something, it is usually going to work at his polluting company of a power plant known as WESAYSO. Boomstick: Now, this almost sounds a bit familiar to Homer Simpson. Well, continuing on, even though he doesn't necessarily fight in the show, he is known for being the Megalosaurus, which is one of the types of dinosaurs, we will include the natural moveset, which include his claws, tail, jaws, and even his head; and a few temporary weapons that he once used in the show, such as a plumber for a sword, and a trash can lid for a shield to name a few. Earl Sinclair: Where is he? Baby Sinclair: (singing) Take me out to the ball game. Earl Sinclair: He's taunting me, Fran, keep that kid away from me! Wiz: Let's not forget that like his son once in the show, he used a frying pan on a greedy agent after Baby himself gave that same agent a good whack. Boomstick: Speaking of which, Earl is tough enough to at least take a beating by certain objects held by his son like a pan, a baseball bat, and even a dinner plate. Wiz: And don't forget a shovel, but that was done by Ethyl after Earl thought she died for real. And even the time when dark spirits possessed the dinosaur population, he even took enough pain from his best friend, Roy Hess. Boomstick: Yeah, old Quagmire in T-Rex's scales. Wiz: And like many dinosaurs, Earl is quite strong when he needs to be most of the time, which is how he is one of WESAYSO's tree pushers, despite not being able to knock over one tree that when lightning struck him and the tree altogether, they both switch lives in which while Earl is in the body of a tree, the spirit of the tree, known as a willow, controls Earl's body. Willow: Oh, the ripening fruits of my seed. Baby Sinclair: Who you calling 'Fruit'? Boomstick: Despite his strength and durability, he shares a common thing like most dinosaurs back then, in which they were much idiots. They couldn't be able at one time tell the gender differences of cave people, like a cave-woman who is hotter and sexier than my ex-wife named 'Sparky'. Wiz: Earl is also considered a coward at times, most of the times is when he is ordered into the office of his boss, B. P. Richfield, a triceratops who has an unusual appetite for meat, despite that he was meant to be a vegetarian like most triceratops. B. P. Richfield: Sinclair, Get in here now! Boomstick: Looks like Michael Jacobs, Jim Henson, and Disney proved us wrong. Well, despite that Richfield does strike terror into the hearts of Earl and his co-workers, Earl has took the guts to stand up to him on several occasions at risks where it may cost him his job. Wiz: He was also able with the help of most of his family rid the Terrible Twos out of Baby by making him believe he is 3 years old. And on a couple of fights he was on, he survived one of them against Gary, a dinosaur who is about 10 times bigger and taller than he is, and it was because Fran told Gary that he loves Earl and Gary himself understood and left. And the other fight he was in, it was against a "Barney-ripoff" of a Hippo named Georgie and won. Boomstick: He will do any sort of crazy shit to make sure that the Megalosaurus is mighty. Baby Sinclair: Not the Mama, not the mama, not the mama, not the mama, not the mama, not the mama. Earl Sinclair: You do that one more time and I will throw you across the room. Baby Sinclair: NOT THE MAMA! Wheeeeee-oh. (Baby Sinclair lands on the floor upset at first) AGAIN! Larry the Lion Wiz: Larry is a white lion who lives in an animal garden in Las Vegas. Boomstick: Which belongs to famous magicians of Las Vegas themselves, Siegfried and Roy. Wiz: And like certain typical TV dads, he tends to drink beer, watch TV, nap, and even put up with his father in-law, Sarmoti. Boomstick: but since he is all lion, it means he can be quite the fighter at times, so it would make since that we will add those in to his arsenal between claws and teeth. Wiz: The only fights he was ever on with were a couple of fights with Sarmoti on two different occasions, of course both of those ended in a draw by Siegfried and Roy arriving. Boomstick: And one of them was when they thought Larry and Sarmoti were over drugging themselves with meatballs that cover the pain relieving medicine that is safe for animals. Speaking of drug infested meats, he and his wife Kate proved stupid enough to eat nip sausages, which are like regular sausages but mixed in with catnip; all those don't make him into an idiot in the first place though, cause he was already that, which is one of his weak points. Wiz: But he has accomplished certain, such as redeeming his brethen legacy by taking care of Blake the tiger and take his place in one of Siegfried and Roy's magic performances. Boomstick: Not to mention that he was able to get the Turkeys to vote for his wife Kate after showing blackmail on the Tigers' Thanksgiving dinner to be. Wiz: Of course this is all we could get, due to the fact that 'Father of the Pride' lasted only 13 episodes on NBC. Boomstick: Which leads me to my new question to be answered later: "Who are the bigger pussies, Larry and his pride or NBC?" Sierra: Well, Congratulations; I didn't want to do drugs before, but now maybe I WILL! Larry: You're grounded. Sierra: YOU ARE THE WORST PARENTS EVER!!! Larry: WE ARE NOT, MY PARENTS WERE!!! Intermission Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight In a Las Vegas buffet, Scooby and Shaggy are enjoying as much food as they can. Shaggy: 'Wow, this is some good eating, huh Scoob?' Scooby-Doo: 'Reah, Raggy.' But then screaming came around from various people, and Scooby and Shaggy see why, they see the Whit Lion named Larry and his cub son, Hunter; and because they are lions, they ran way. Larry: 'Wow, I was expecting the buffet to be longer.' Hunter: 'Maybe they ran away, because we are around, Dad.' Larry: 'Maybe, Hunter, but it should not get in the way of our "Father-&-Son" moment.' But then they hear large footsteps, and they see it was coming from two dinosaurs; one adult and baby who go by the names of Earl Sinclair and Baby Sinclair respectively. Of course, Baby does his usual hitting his father on the head with a bat thing. Baby Sinclair: '...Not the Mama! Not the Mama! Not the Mama!' Earl: 'Enough, Junior, we are here to get food.' Larry: 'Whoa, and I though Dinosaurs are extinct.' Earl: 'Well, we get an appetizer of lions.' He sets Baby on the table. Earl: 'Now pay attention, son. As Daddy is about to show you how to get your own food when you are older.' Baby: 'Go get 'em, Daddy.' Larry: 'Hunter, get ready to put your hunter skills to the test as I show you how fighting is done.' Hunter: 'Okay, Dad.' Fight! Larry charges at Earl, and Earl uses his tail to whack him with, but Larry dodges it and lands on Earl's tail, claws first. Earl exclaims in pain and ran backwards to the wall to get him to get off, which works as Larry gets bumped good enough to be temporarily dazed. Then Larry got up and the two get in close for combat; meanwhile, Hunter getting hungrier than ever and isn't waiting for his father to be done with his fight, he decides to approach Baby, and gets ready to pounce on him; back to the dads, Larry just dodges Earl in the nick of time as Earl was about to step on his head and throws salt Earl causing him to be stunned in sight. Larry: 'Are you getting all of this, son.' But then he hears a burp, and turns around to see Hunter's skeleton lying down, while next to it is Baby Sinclair having Hunter's Blood all over his face while holding Hunter's neck collar. Baby: 'Gotta love me.' Larry: 'You ate my son, you demon!' Larry then tries to kill Baby, but then gets grabbed in the tail by Earl Sinclair, who recovered in time from the incident with the salt. Earl: 'Don't you dare touch my son!' Earl lifts up and pounds Larry to the ground as he says that then tosses Larry to a buffet island. Larry then gets up and tries to go after Earl's face, but Earl grabs a pan and with his force, hits Larry big time to make the head explode. Baby: 'Yay, Daddy! Again!' K.O.! Results (cue the Dinosaurs credits theme song) Boomstick: Yeah, Dinosaurs rule! Wiz: Larry might have slightly surpassed Earl in the speed category, but it was not enough to help him last a fight against even a likable character between the two. Boomstick: As we mentioned that Earl took as much beatings as he can get until he finished with a pan to the face. Wiz: And like we mentioned in Zelda vs Peach when Princess Peach's Empress kick was more than powerful enough to obliterate Zelda's head entirely, that went double for this fight, especially due to the fact that dinosaurs easily surpass on strength as well as durability. Boomstick: Earl got to do more than be "Lion" around. Wiz: The Winner is Earl Sinclair. Trivia *This is Maxevil's fifty-sixth Death Battle episode. *This is Maxevil's second 'DreamWorks vs Disney' themed Death Battle, the first is Shrek vs Sulley. *This is Maxevil's sixth Death Battle to feature controversial characters in it, this time being Scooby-Doo, Shaggy, Baby Sinclair, and Hunter; the first five are Michelangelo vs Vector, Pete vs Bowser, Blaze the Cat, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, and Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken. *This is Maxevil's thirty sixth Death Battle to have original dialogue in the fight; this time with both combatants; the first thirty five are Killer Croc vs The Lizard, Shadow the Hedgehog vs. Venom, Scyther vs Espio the Chameleon (Espio the Chameleon only), Lucas vs Blaze, Leonardo vs Sam, Sonic the Hedgehog vs Spider-Man, Amy Rose vs She-Dragon, Knuckles the Echidna vs Erza Scarlet, Captain Hook vs Captain Jack Sparrow, Superman vs Godzilla (Superman only), Celestia vs Palutena, the Sanderson Sisters Battle Royale, Winifred Sanderson vs Audrey II, Raphael vs Charizard (Raphael only), Dr. Eggman vs The Shredder (Dr. Eggman, The Shredder, and Karai only), Ben Tennyson vs Autistic Prince, Batman vs Solid Snake (Codec talker only), Donald Duck vs Daffy Duck, Dr. Zoidberg vs Ernie the Chicken, Link vs Pit (Pit only), No Heart vs Quellor, Ryu Hoshi vs Mewtwo, Andross vs Black Doom, Chaos vs Majin Buu (Majin Buu only), Smaug vs Jabberwocky, Zitz vs White Ranger, Blastoise vs. Katara (Katara only), Princess Elise vs Queen Elsa, Dark Queen vs Nerissa, Pinkie Pie vs Jigglypuff (Pinkie Pie only), Rattlesnake Jake vs Scarlet Overkill, Ganondorf vs M. Bison (M. Bison and several Shadoloo scientists only), the Traitor Battle Royale, Deadpool vs Conker the Squirrel, and Mario vs Fox McCloud (Fox McCloud only); and the next one is Bane vs Juggernaut. Category:Maxevil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'DreamWorks vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles